


Spencer plays Animal Crossing again

by reidology (maythe4thbewithyou)



Series: Quiet Cuddles [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hotch is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maythe4thbewithyou/pseuds/reidology
Summary: Bonus Animal Crossing snuggles!
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Quiet Cuddles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979965
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Spencer plays Animal Crossing again

It was another late night of work for Aaron Hotchner. He’s decided to take paperwork home to work on instead of staying at the office all night. This way he can be closer to his boyfriend, who is sound asleep in Hotch’s bed, making it impossibly difficult to focus on the documents in front of him. Knowing there is a perfectly warm, sweet, Reid-shaped heap of blankets just a few feet away is extremely distracting.

He’s sitting in the middle of the sofa, paperwork spread all over the coffee table, biting the tip of his pen. A habit he’d picked up while trying to stop biting his nails, some people’s hairs go gray from stress, Hotch bites his nails down to the cuticle. Sighing, he flips the page and starts on another boring, meandering clause.

He hears some rustling coming from his bedroom, followed by some shuffling and then gentle pit-pats of footsteps getting closer to him.

Spencer, clad in Doctor Who pajama pants and Aaron’s old FBI shirt, rounds the armrest. He’s holding the Nintendo Switch Hotch got him for his 24th birthday. He takes a step onto the couch cushions and squishes his way behind Hotch. Settling in between the back of the couch and the back of his boyfriend. Like second nature, his limbs wrap snugly around the older man’s body, legs wrapped around his hip, arms around his waist.

He kisses Hotch’s shoulder and looks over it, down to where his hands are holding the console. Hotch looks down, confused.

“What are you doing?”

Spencer mumbles into his shoulder, “I missed you. Can’t sleep without cuddles.” 

Hotch smiles to himself and pats Spencer’s thigh, “Me neither.” 

They stay like that, Reid playing Animal Crossing over Aaron’s shoulder and Aaron pretending to focus on work and not the feeling of Spencer’s cheek pressed against his. Eventually Hotch turns in, Spencer already asleep on his back, game forgotten on their laps. He carries his lover to bed, knowing this feeling was forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @reidology
> 
> leave a comment/kudos if you liked it!


End file.
